


Unexpected Marriage

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [26]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 测试一下这个拉郎CP和维多利亚时代背景下爱情喜剧的兼容性。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 几点说明：维多利亚时代，会计师这一类受过教育的专业人士的社会地位高于工人阶层，低于贵族和有土地的乡绅，属于中产阶层。  
设定索罗是乡绅之子（划掉）反正福尔摩斯也自称过他祖上是乡绅（划掉）。  
最后这句抄自维基：在会计学中，复式簿记（又称为复式记账法）是商业及其他组织上记录金融交易的标准系统。

第一幕

一、

场景：客厅，壁上悬挂着几幅画，室内陈设高档但不夸张，巨大的落地窗使得整个房间都十分明亮。 

（Gaby坐在一张舒适的扶手椅上，她是个身材娇小玲珑的年轻女子，小小的脸上一双迷人狡黠的大眼睛，一条希腊风格的简朴裙装，表示出比起使他人惊艳，她更在乎舒适和实用性。 

Solo走进客厅，他衣着考究、相貌英俊，眉目流转间总令人错觉是带着脉脉含情的笑意。他手里拿着一个样式古朴的小木箱，把它放在书桌上。） 

Gaby：那是什么？ 

Solo：我父亲之前留给我的一些东西，这些年来的账册之类。我母亲今天遣人把它送了过来，告诉我她再也不想为我继续保管了。我必须得开始学着管理庄园产业了。 

Gaby：我记得你父亲是在好几个月前过世的。 

Solo：没错，但我总觉得在我父亲刚死没多久的时候就仔细去翻他留了多少东西给我实在有失体面。 

Gaby：只有那些有足够多的钱来维持体面的人才会这么想。实际上，根据通行观点，对于像你这样有钱的单身汉，社会大众的看法都是很简单和直接的。 

Solo：这又是什么意思？ 

Gaby：意思是他们认为你每天吃饱了什么事都不干就想着要从适龄门当户对的女子中找个漂亮太太共度余生，顺便再生一票孩子，长子继承产业，次子就丢到社会上任其自谋生路。 

Solo：你又是为什么会如此了解这种事？ 

Gaby：因为我也是社会大众的一员。这么些年我和你保持亲近友情其中一个原因就是为了解开那个终极谜团：像你这样的人究竟会选择什么人作为婚姻对象。遗憾的是到目前为止我都没看见一丁点端倪。 

Solo：我恐怕你是看不见了。我不需要婚姻。 

Gaby：那么爱情呢？ 

Solo：我一直把爱情当成你急需节食时主人家还非得要端上的餐后甜点：看似美味，却极端有害健康。 

Gaby：瞎说，甜点从来不会为害健康。除非你总是吃得太多。 

Solo：你说对了，我就是那种只吃一口永远不够的人，我的感情非常丰富又极其任性，任何让我着迷的东西，我总是想要越多越好。多少都没够，但任何人我一旦真的了解之后又会很容易就觉得无趣了。我对任何人的喜爱总是如此来去匆匆，几乎不可能长久到能走进婚姻。

Gaby：我从来不信男人关于他们自己的看法。上个对我说他自己永远也不会结婚的男人，一周之后就晕头晕脑地撞进了婚姻的陷阱，和一个带着一万磅嫁妆的美人儿结了婚。

Solo：至少等他的爱情不再时，这桩婚姻也还是个好买卖，不是吗？

（他打开箱子，拿出最上的一份账册，翻看几页后叹气。） 

Gaby：是我的错觉还是你今天特别消沉？我总以为知道了自己有多少钱会让人心情愉快呢。

Solo：我刚刚发现我可能不得不解雇掉我父亲——现在是我的——会计。

Gaby：为什么？

Solo：因为那个家伙把账记得乱七八糟的，他甚至都不知道什么是复式簿记。

Gaby：什么是复式簿记？

Solo：我也不知道，所以我才更加需要找一个知道这些是怎么回事的人来给我管账。要知道，除了我父亲留给我的这些薄产，我可是毫无谋生办法。要是放任我自己大手大脚地瞎挥霍，我非得破产不可，我得有个明白人来帮忙才行。 

Gaby：亲爱的，你可太谦虚了，我们都知道你办法多得很。 

（管家上场，通报有一位Wolff先生来访。） 

Solo：真有意思，我估计得有十几年没听见这个姓氏了。 

Gaby：一个老朋友？ 

Solo：不，Wolff先生是我父亲的——之前的——猎场看守人。他是个退伍军人，我还记得他教我怎么才能一枪命中兔子两眼间。我不算是个好学生，他对他的两个儿子要严厉得多。 

Gaby：但他已经不再为你们工作了？那他为什么要在这时候来找你呢？ 

Solo：我不知道，那还是我在学校时的事，他似乎是因为什么事和我父亲发生了争执，等我放假回来他们一家已经离开了，从此就一点消息也没有啦。也许他是听说了我父亲的事才特地回来的。他们一度关系还是不错的。 

（Christian Wolff从一侧上场。他身材高大，神情相当严肃。Solo看见他，很明显地吃了一惊，Gaby大感兴趣地观察着他们。）

Solo：Chris，我真没想到还能再见到你。

Chris（语调僵硬）：先生，我希望我的冒昧来访没有——

Solo（瞬间大笑）：天啊，Chris，请不要这样。至少我们之间还能像过去那样吧。

Chris：有很多事改变了。

Solo：还有一些事没变。我一直以为成年之后我就能比你高呢。

（他继续微笑，Chris也不再紧绷。）

Chris：我听说了你父亲的事，请节哀顺变。

Solo：多谢。是你父亲让你来的吗？

Chris：不，他在前年身故了。你父亲当时有来过他的葬礼。

Solo：哦，抱歉，我一点也不知道这些事。父亲在最后那个月都有点神志不清了，我只能靠猜来理解他想要我做什么，很多时候到底猜对了没有也不知道。

（他们不约而同地沉默片刻。）

Solo：总之，你能来真好。我差点认不出你来了。我们应该有十五年没见了吧。不用说我自己的变化应该也很大。

Chris：是十五年又六个月，你的变化也并没有那么大。

（Solo再次情不自禁地对他微笑。Gaby咳嗽，Solo如梦初醒。）

Solo：这是我的朋友，Teller小姐。Teller小姐是一个，该怎么说，照眼下时髦的说法，一个自食其力的女性。

Gaby：他的意思是说我父母留给我的钱刚好能允许我不必结婚也能过得不错。

（Chris和她握手，他打量她不施脂粉又富有朝气的面孔，似乎得出了什么结论。）

Solo（很愉快地）：你今天是自己过来的吗？你要是不急着走，请一定留下和我们一起午餐，我可以叫人准备——

Chris（打断他）：实际上，我来是为了别的事。之前你父亲在葬礼上现身，他说了一些……过去的事。关于我父亲和他之间的约定。

Solo：我希望他没说什么让你为难的事，不管他们之间曾经有过什么争执，父辈没能解决的事情不该留给他们的后代。这也是我的态度。

Chris：并不是这样，他只是谈及了过去一些美好的回忆，当然也有一些遗憾，特别是我们当初就那么匆匆离开。

Solo：我一直弄不明白他们到底是为了什么闹翻的。

Chris：如今再提这些也没必要了。他们两个都已经不在了。实际上我来，是希望你能同意我接替我父亲为庄园工作。

Solo（吃惊不已）：但我——我是说庄园现在也不需要猎场看守人了。实际上我都好多年不回来了，这一次我都不知道自己会留多久。我很感激你的心意，但你没必要为了上一代人的缘故就放弃你的人生。你肯定有了自己赖以谋生的职业了，对吧。

Chris：我确实有一份谋生的职业。我是一个会计。

Solo（更加吃惊）：你是个会计。

Gaby（欢快地对Solo说）：会计。哇哦，多巧啊，当你正需要一个会计时，就有一个自己找上门来了。

Chris：你需要一个会计？为什么？

Solo：是庄园需要一个会计，因为之前那个实在是太糟了。我想我不得不请他走人。

Chris：那么你是同意我的自荐了？

Solo：只要你能回答我一个问题：什么是复式簿记？


	2. Chapter 2

二

（仆人上场。）

仆人：Teller小姐，有一通来自伦敦的电话，那边是一个口音有点奇怪的男人，他说是你的厨子。

（Gaby和Solo交换目光，Chris注意着他们的互动。）

Gaby：这个电话我必须接不可，这个世界你最不能得罪的两种人，一个是裁缝，还有一个就是你的厨子。

（Gaby和仆人一同离场。客厅里只剩下Chris和Solo，Solo略微收敛了笑容。）

Solo：好了，现在没别人，只剩下你我了，你可以说老实话了，Chris。你到底是为了什么回来的，是我父亲跟你说了什么，对吧？

Chris：我不知道你在说什么。

Solo：我知道我在说什么。我知道你从来不是多愁善感的类型，如果你决定要做什么事，一定是有相当充分的理由。这十五年里你都没试过联系我，忽然之间，我父亲去世了，你就回来了，更巧的是他在之前还特别找到你叙过旧。我才不信他就是和你谈了谈美好的过去。他和你谈了我，对吧。

Chris：他很担心你。你的生活，据他的描述，在过去这些年里稍微有点——

Solo：轻浮？浪荡？非常不像话？

Chris：——令人忧心。他说你总是数月不知去向，尾随而来的还有大笔莫名其妙的账单，有一次你一个晚上就在赌场输了一万法郎——

Solo（插嘴）：但第二天我就又赢回来了。

Chris：总而言之，你父亲很担心你，特别是如果没有他的支持，像你这样的生活方式，一旦发生什么意外情况，就很容易陷入无以为继的困境。

Solo：所以他就去找了你，让你来管管我。哈。

Chris：如果你非要这么理解。他只是觉得比起其他人，你会更信任我来协助你打理好庄园的产业。更碰巧的是我所选择的职业有这一方面的便利。

Solo：你说得再好听，在我听起来都是一个意思。所以你也同意他的观点，认为我的生活需要好好管一管了。他在想什么呀？

Chris：如果这冒犯了你，我很——

Solo（兴高采烈地）：——这主意真是妙极了！

Chris（懵了）：什么？

Solo（不由分说地把那一箱账册都交到了他手上）：全都在这里了，现在都归你了，你想怎么对付它们都行，谢天谢地，我总算能松一口气了。

Chris（想笑但又压住了）：但你还没同意要雇我呢。我们也还没谈我的薪水还有待遇。

Solo：事到如今，难道你还会为了区区一年几百磅的薪水谈不拢就弃我而去吗，不，你才不会。你自己送上门来的，这一次你可别想丢下我就跑了。

（Gaby重新上场，她面有不安。Solo立即察觉了。）

Solo：我希望你的厨子没带来什么坏消息。

Gaby：我还不知道这算是好消息还是坏消息。记得上次我们在赌场的那个小小冒险吗？

Solo：眼下还真没法忘记，我刚刚就因为这个被我的新会计给教训了一顿。

Gaby（意识到Chris还在场，小心地选择措辞）：结果是那个赌场里的一些食物，现在已经证明是变质了，如果不能尽快处理，会有相当严重的后果。

Chris：但你们在那里难道不是好几个月之前的事了吗？

Solo：有些时候，食物变质这种事可能会花上一些时间才会被发现，甚至几年。

Chris：我不确定这是否可能。

Gaby（对Solo）：亲爱的，我的厨子还在等着。

Solo：我知道了，对不起，Chris，我得先去处理这个。请随意一些，如果需要任何东西，就跟管家说。你也认识他的。

（Solo跟随Gaby退场。Chris目送他们离开，他在书桌后坐下，查看账册。管家从另一侧上场。）

管家：Wolff先生，我把你放在门房那里的行李拿进来了，这就是全部了吗？需要我把它放到你的房间去吗？

Chris：是的，就这些了。我的房间？

管家：老Solo先生之前提过你会回来，让我提早准备好。就是西翼原来少爷小时候的房间，后来扩建时重新粉刷过一遍，你可能已经认不出来了。

Chris：我记得那里。

（管家离场。Solo独自走回客厅，他轻快地走近Chris，靠在桌边。）

Solo：如何，找到什么特别有趣的内容了吗？

Chris：我看见这里有一张已经支付的账单，一百磅，买了一条裙子还有一顶女帽。我不记得你有穿裙子的习惯。

Solo：亲爱的Chris，你板着这张脸不适合开玩笑。凭良心说，那些是很可爱的裙子和帽子，尤其是穿戴在某些特别的人身上。

Chris：所以你为了某些特别的人支付了这笔账单。我明白了，以后这种事不会发生了。跟你那些可爱的帽子说再见吧。

Solo（大吃一惊）：你不能这么做。

Chris：我当然能。这就是我回来的原因。

（他们互相瞪着对方。）

Chris（面无表情）：还是说你现在就想解雇我了？

Solo：当然不是。我绝对不会这么做的。（他态度软化下来，还有些委屈。）Chris，你得理解，我时不时总会有一点社会交际上的支出，虽然在你看来那些账单可能非常不切实际，非常匪夷所思，但我可以跟你保证，每一项都是物有所值的，为了正确的理由和目的。

Chris（怀疑地）：是吗？

Solo（变得更为甜蜜柔婉）：你至少该给我一些时间还有机会去解释，而不是直接先入为主批判我。

Chris：好吧，你有解释的机会。我也真的想知道，你要怎样让女帽变成别的什么。

Solo（松了口气，巧舌如簧地）：很简单，你只看见了账单上的女帽，但在我看来，那是对女性的赞美，还有一些美好时光。

Chris：所以你为了一些美好时光付出了一百磅。你觉得那很值得。

Solo：还有一些短暂炙热的喜爱之情，如果没有后一种情况就会变得有点下流了。

Chris（飞快地看了他一眼）：喜爱之情。

Solo：你接下来可能还会发现有很多类似的“喜爱之情”，所以我先说明一下：那些都已经是过去时了。

Chris：Teller小姐对你的这些喜爱之情又是怎么想的？

Solo：这跟她又有什么关系？

（他打铃，管家再次登场。）

Solo：尽快准备好车，我和Teller小姐马上要出发，现在走我们还来得及赶上那趟火车。

（管家离场。）

Chris：你要离开？现在？为什么？

Solo：我应该很快就能回来，至多一周，或两三周。如果时间需要拖得更长，我会拍电报回来的。

Chris：这就是你的生活，总是这样突兀地东飘西荡，你父亲的担心不是没道理的。这真的是你想要的生活吗？

Solo：我……不是，是的，这很复杂，我希望我有一天能告诉你一切，Chris。

Chris（粗暴地打断他）：没关系，你不需要对我解释。

（Solo欲言又止，深深望他一眼，转身离开。）

第一幕 完


	3. Chapter 3

第二幕

一、  
（数日后，Solo在伦敦的寓所客厅。墙上挂着一幅风景画，壁炉上的装饰物以及家具陈设都清楚地显示出主人的新潮品味。  
Solo坐在桌前写着什么。Gaby焦虑不安地在房间里来回走着，不时看一眼窗外，她身上还穿着外出服，显然也是刚到达不久。）

Gaby：为什么还没有消息？我们不能继续这么干等了。时机就这么白白溜走了，我们必须做点什么。

Solo：现在我们什么也做不了。倒是你在这里走来走去的让我紧张。

Gaby：你才不是因为我紧张，从回到伦敦你就一直魂不守舍的，光是那封信就写了三天都没写完。你到底在给谁写信？如果你敢跟我说你在琢磨着写情诗该用什么韵脚，我就要朝你丢东西了。

Solo（听见她的话后小心地把信朝下盖住）：我只是在给Chris写信，想了解一下，呃，他的工作进展还有他回来之后是否还过得习惯。但不知怎么的就是很难落笔。我们有太久不见了。

Gaby：你那天在庄园里见到他时，看起来根本不像在乎你们有多少年不见了。

Solo：那不一样。当我和别人面对面时，我知道如何表现像我应该表现的那个样子，但我在这里写信时，只剩下我面对我自己，我不知道什么样的语气和措辞才是正确的，上次我写信给他已经是十五年前的事了（语气转为低沉苦涩）我恐怕当时的情境和眼下实在差得太远。

Gaby：好吧，那你总还可以打电话呀。

Solo：我也确实想过，但不幸的是我一拿起电话就脑子一片空白。这并不容易，你看，过去我们曾经非常亲近，甚至无话不谈，我从来不需要刻意去寻找话题，我一点也不想一开口就问他工作的事，就像个高高在上的雇主。

Gaby：但你确实是他的雇主。你付他薪水，提供他工作机会，没有一个雇员会蠢到认为自己能把手握生杀大权的雇主当朋友的。你也不该那么想。

Solo：Chris才不会这么想——你觉得他会这么想吗？认为我们之间只是雇主和雇员的关系？

Gaby：是他开口请你雇用他，让他为你工作，不然他还能怎么想？

（Waverly未经通报就出现在客厅门口，打断了他们的交谈。他是一名中年外交部情报署官员，迷人而缺少个性，是很典型的那种官僚，惯常将所有的手段都掩藏在那近乎柔滑的绅士风度下。）

Waverly：晚上好。Solo先生，还有Teller小姐，我恐怕我带来的不是好消息。外交部不会逮捕任何人，理由是证据不足。

Gaby：什么证据？我们看见他们在那里，还有那些账本里的资金往来，这些还不够？难道外交大臣还想要一封供认叛国的亲笔信吗？

Waverly：如果你们能弄到那个就再好不过了，否则我恐怕还没有任何一条法律规定两个人不能出现在同一个地方，那些资金往来也不能作为直接证据。

Solo：也就是说我们东奔西跑了这么久，最后还是白忙了一场，只能眼睁睁地看着那个伪君子全身而退？

Waverly：你不能指望赢下所有场上的战役。但这一次也不算是全然失败，我已经建议，几个月之后，把他调整到另一个非紧要部门，从此以后再也接触不到重要的机密信息，再过几年，他就会慢慢被排除出核心圈子，不会再给我们惹麻烦了。

Solo：我指望的是比这好一点的结果。

Waverly：我们都该向前看了，我们手头上还有堆积如山的工作，接下来这几个月我会非常需要你们的。就是这样，还有问题吗？

Solo：实际上，我有。关于我的这份“业余”工作，有些时候会产生一些很难解释的支出账单，我从没提出来过，但如果从今以后这些开支都能填补上，可能会更好一些。

Waverly（惊讶一闪而过）：当然，当然，事实上，从一开始大家就都是这么做的，你完全可以像Teller小姐那样事后报销所有支出，只是你之前选择不那么做而已。（顿了顿，笑容里带上了几分真诚）也许我该提前道一声恭喜，Solo先生？

Solo：我没明白你的意思，长官，恭喜我什么？

Waverly（通情达理地）：没什么不好意思的，我手下的密探里也有很多这样的情况。如果一个生活无忧无虑，从来不在乎自己都花了多少钱的单身汉忽然开始计算起自己的支出情况，要么是他快要破产了，要么就是他有了一位太太，或至少是准备要结婚了。据我对你的了解，只会是后者，不是吗？（看见Solo震惊得彻底哑口无言的模样）难道我猜错了？

Gaby：我可以替Solo担保，并没什么忽然冒出来的太太或未婚妻，他只是换了一个新会计。

Waverly：不是妻子？只是会计？这就有意思了。

（他告辞退场，Gaby转向Solo，面露得意，准备发表一番高论。）

Gaby：他的话让我想起几天前我们那个讨论，记得吗？

Solo（讽刺地）：我记得你发表了一番关于男人和婚姻的真知灼见。

Gaby：人们总是觉得像我们这些选择不婚的女人是因为我们从没机会找到个愿意上钩的男人，实际上恰恰相反，我是因为见过太多容易上钩的蠢男人才选择不结婚。有时候他们像个吸血水蛭，连最贫瘠的直钩都紧咬不放。但你完全是另一种男人，亲爱的，你对爱情有一种浪漫的观点，你也总是乐于和那些迷人的女士玩所谓的爱情游戏，但你却以此为理由拒绝相信自己能够获得一个和浪漫相关的结局。这难道不是很矛盾吗？

Solo：我总是让自己直面诱惑，目的就是使得最终没人能诱使我犯错。

Gaby：是没人还是他们都不是你想要的那个人？你有很多缺点，Solo，但胆怯从来不是其中之一，可是当你的新会计对你挥舞一下旧账单，你就从灵魂深处怕得发抖了。

Solo：这纯然是污蔑，我才不怕他。

Gaby：以前你可从没在乎过你花了多少钱，即使偶尔几次你需要你父亲替你支付账单，你也能连眼都不眨地编出一串瞎话，很快通过你的那些“特别途径”把那笔钱补上。现在那些都是你的了，你已经不用对任何人解释了，你反而畏首畏尾了，如果这不是怕，那我就只能想到另一样解释了。

Solo（强行辩解）：我们很小的时候就认识彼此了，现在我还不能对他和盘托出我在做什么，可我也不想让他认为我如今变成了一个堕落下流的败家子。这关乎我个人名誉。

Gaby（意味深长地）：为什么他的看法对你那么重要呢？

（她戴上小礼帽，将面纱拉下，从容下场。）


	4. Chapter 4

二、

（Solo独自被留下，他低头看看那封只开了个头的信，然后非常戏剧性地抱住头长吁短叹起来。女仆上场，通报楼下有有一位Wolff先生想见他。）

Solo（顿时惊吓不已）：噢，好，请他上来吧。

（他在慌乱中迅速把那封信给揉成一团，丢进了废纸篓里，站起来等着。Braxton慢吞吞地从门外踱进来，他年龄和Solo相当，身上带着多年在底层生活留下的蛮横气质。Solo见是他，一时哑然。）

Solo：天，Braxton，还真是个稀客啊。

Braxton：是吗？我还以为你不会很高兴看见我呢，因为老实说，我们上一次见面的情况可不怎么样。

Solo（笑）：别老这么记仇，Braxton，那都是孩子之间的意气用事罢了，我从没往心里去。

Braxton（皮笑肉不笑地）：那我猜轮到我展示风度，表示一切既往不咎了。

Solo（巧妙地换了话题）：你是来找Chris的吗，他没和我一起回伦敦，他还在庄园里。

Braxton：不，我就是来找你的。我在你的房子对面观察了两天，这两天我算是大开眼界，上至贵妇，下至单身女性都兼容并包，我想你肯定有一个相当灵活的日程表，才能把这么多个约会都完美地错开。

Solo（含笑）：我称之为约会的艺术。

Braxton：这是给你的问题，告诉我，我有什么理由不像当年那样一拳打歪你的鼻子，既然你都这么明目张胆做这些事？

Solo（无比愕然）：对不起，为什么你要揍我？难道那些女士中有谁和你有非同一般的关系而我不知道的吗？

Braxton：她们和我没关系，但Chris和我就有关系了，Chris既然都已经回到庄园，难道你们不是已经默认了要继续当年那个约定吗？

Solo：你让我越来越迷糊了，什么约定？

Braxton：你不知道？

Solo：我不知道什么？

Braxton：我们离开的原因。现在想想，一切都始于我那天一拳打断你鼻子。

Solo：你并没有打断我鼻子，我也说了，我早忘记了。

Braxton（恶意地）：真的？全都忘记了？也忘记了那天晚上Chris偷偷去安慰你时发生了什么事？

Solo（惊骇失色）：你是怎么……你看见我们了？

Braxton：不是我，是别人看见了。你父亲看见了。

Solo（更为惊骇了）：但他什么也没跟我说。天，这就是你们离开的原因？就因为我和Chris……我父亲就把你们赶走了？

Braxton（不耐烦）：不，我虽然说不上多喜欢你父亲，包括你们一家，但他也不是那种小人。是他们讨论之后，我父亲才决定带着我们离开。

Solo：我还是不明白。

Braxton：我一开始也不明白，见鬼，我父亲什么也没跟我们说，即使是Chris。直到他死了，你父亲才找上门来，告诉Chris他们有一个约定，如果我父亲一直为你们家工作，那Chris将来也会接替他成为猎场看守人，那他和你之间就不会有任何可能。所以我们才离开了。

Solo：但这还是说不通，我父亲直到死前都没告诉过我这件事。

Braxton：当然还是因为你，白痴，他们一直有联系，你父亲写信把你这几年的情况都告知了我父亲，因此得出结论，既然如此，就干脆当做没那个约定算了。所以直到我父亲去世，我们也没听他提起过一个字。你父亲请Chris帮忙时才告诉了他真相，一切由他决定，如果他觉得你还有得救，他就来找你，告诉你这些事。

Solo（木然地）：Chris只是请我同意他在庄园工作，作为我的会计。他什么也没说。

Braxton（大大地松了口气）：噢，如果是这样，好吧，看来他是觉得你确实已经无药可救，没必要告诉你了。很好，非常好，那我也就没必要揍你。对不起刚才威胁了你，你可以继续约会所有你想要的漂亮女人，继续你愉快的单身汉生活，我们没事了。哦，如果你回庄园，记得跟Chris说等我站稳脚跟就会去看他。回头见了。

（Braxton离场。）

第二幕完


	5. Chapter 5

第三幕

一、

（场景同第一幕，时间为一周后。Solo夫人身着丧期中的黑色圆礼服，戴着单柄眼镜看报纸，她年纪有五十左右，保养得很好，依然能看出年轻时的迷人风致。Solo走进来，弯腰亲吻她。）

Solo：您回来这一路上还好吧，我本以为您会在巴斯待上更长时间呢。报纸上有什么新闻吗？

Solo夫人：不管什么新闻，都比不上在我自家屋檐下发生的更离奇。管家告诉我你这次去伦敦只呆了不到一周就回来了，要么是我不知不觉中就被人换了一个儿子，要么就是眼前这个转了性。

Solo（尴尬）：这个嘛，既然现在我是一家之主了，我想我应该多花点时间在庄园里，熟悉一下我的租户，还有村子里的事情，这是我身为乡绅的责任，不是吗？

Solo夫人（自顾自地说下去）：又或者庄园里终于有了样让你想看了又看的东西。

Solo（窘迫）：妈妈！

Solo夫人：别撒娇，亲爱的，你现在是一家之主了，得有一家之主的样子。

（她将报纸放到一边，仔细地看着Solo又羞又窘的样子，Solo在她身前坐下。）

Solo夫人：管家说Chris拒绝住在大宅，坚持要住回原来的小屋那边，是真的吗？

Solo：是真的，他说更习惯住到那边。

Solo夫人（不动声色地）：但他每天还是会过来这边用餐。

Solo：哦，那是我要求的。既然我现在是他名义上的雇主，我提供他吃住，所以我让他必须过来这边用餐。Chris并没有反对，他说他喜欢散步。

Solo夫人：大家都能看得出来，管家告诉我，每天Chris会过来用早餐，然后你陪着他一起散步出去，中午他又过来用午餐，你还是会陪他散步回去，就连晚餐之后也还是一样。亲爱的，我刚才进来的时候，园丁都和我抱怨了，说你连着几晚摸黑回来时都踩进了花圃里，再这样下去，所有的玫瑰花都要被你踩坏了。

Solo（窘得说不出话来）：我会尽快让他们安装从大门到大宅的路灯。下周应该就能安装好了。

Solo夫人：然后等冬天到了，你又要每天安排一个人专门为你扫出一条通向小屋的路，直到春来雪化？你们就打算在这条路走来走去，直到踩死路上的每一只蚂蚁？这可不是你父亲请Chris回来的初衷。

Solo：……您也知道父亲和Wolff先生的那个约定吗？那到底是怎么回事？为什么你们从来都没和我提过？

Solo夫人：我们提过，你父亲曾经想和你解释他们一家为什么要离开，但你表现得很抗拒，任何人一提起Wolff一家你就马上变脸走开。

Solo：我有那么不理性吗？我记得我处理得很冷静。

Solo夫人：太冷静了，亲爱的，你从那之后一个字都没提过Chris，这也是为什么我知道你一直没放下。一段感情可能会因为距离和时间变淡，但如果你把它整个打包藏起来，它就会一直保持原样。

Solo：所以父亲才觉得Chris能影响我吗？因为我们有过那么一点过去？

Solo夫人：也因为你返校后天天给他写信。当时他们一家已经离开了，但你还不知道，你写了整整一个月才停了。

Solo：我，的，天，啊。请告诉我你们没看那些信。

Solo夫人：我们没有。我收起了那些信，想着也许有一天你愿意谈谈。但你一直没给我们那个机会。

Solo：它们还在您这里吗，那些信？

Solo夫人：你父亲在去世前把它们给了Chris，我想那应该才是他决定回来的原因。

Solo：这么做不公平，你们利用十五年前的我来打动他，但我已经是完全不一样的人了。

Solo夫人：是吗，你确定？完全不一样了？

Solo：您这样问我也是不公平的。

Solo夫人：为什么？

Solo：因为我也希望事情还是一样。但它不是。（突兀地）今晚您会过来用晚餐吧。

Solo夫人（顺着他）：只要你先让人准备好车，毕竟没有人陪着我散步回去。不过现在我还得去安抚一下园丁，告诉他剩下那些玫瑰可以保住了。

（Solo笑，他吻了他母亲的手，Solo夫人起身下场。）


	6. Chapter 6

（管家上场，将一封电报交给Solo。当Chris走进房间时，Solo正走到壁炉前，将电报投入火中。他听见Chris进来，但没回头。）

Chris：你母亲说你在这里。

Solo：你为了什么回来，Chris？

（Chris花了点时间理解他的问题。）

Chris：她跟你说了那个约定的事。

Solo（轻描淡写地）：其实是Braxton告诉我的，你知道Braxton，他说的时候可不会考虑到委婉措辞什么的。（顿一顿）我母亲也说了那些信的事，它们现在是在你手里，对吧。

Chris：对。

Solo（还是没回头，声音近于耳语）：我能把它们要回来吗？

Chris：为什么？

Solo：我只是担心它会引起一些……误会。我要说的是，我不为我自己写下的那些内容羞愧，但它只是一个孩子出于无知和狂热的臆想，于是产生了某种关于爱情的幻觉。你也不该把那个写信人完全等同于此刻的我。

Chris：那么，那个孩子如今在哪里呢？

Solo：我不知道，也许找个地方藏起来了。我猜他只是一直不愿意接受现实。假装什么都没发生过要容易得多。

Chris：然后你就站出来替他来经受苦涩的现实吗？

Solo（耸肩）：别替我担心，如果日子无聊了，我有的是办法来打发时间。

Chris：你说那些在赌场还有迷人的女士们陪伴下的冒险生活吗？这就是你为什么选择了这种生活？

Solo：我没有选择它，是它选择了我。但事到如今说这个也没什么意义了。

（彼此沉默片刻。）

Chris：我明白了，你会拿到那些信的，还有我的辞呈。

（Solo回头看他，激动地朝他走近一步，张开手臂阻拦他。）

Solo：什么？不，Chris，我没有想要让你辞职。

Chris：你问我为什么回来，我是为了那个写信的人回来的，既然他已经不在这里了，我想我也最好离开。

（Solo紧紧地握了握拳头，似乎想要摆脱此刻心中那股强烈的感情，他很快又镇静下来。）

Solo（故意讥诮）：你是怎么想的，十五年了，他当然不可能还在这里。难道你以为你一回来，时光就会神奇地倒流，我们也会回到原来的样子吗？

Chris：我暗自希望是这样。你给了我这样的希望。我现在明白了，庄园对你来说太小了，对你来说确实也太无聊了。你更愿意要外面的那些冒险。

Solo（失态地叫起来）：让那些冒险见鬼去吧！过去这一周的每一秒都比这十五年加起来更好。

（他朝着Chris再走近一步，握住了他的手。）

Solo：我想要你回来，但不是为了那个十几岁的小笨蛋，笨到在自己房间阳台上吻你还被人看见，我想要你是为了现在这个我回来，这个我和你之间有十五年的复杂生活，还有一堆莫名其妙的账单。我吻过那么多甜蜜的嘴唇，每一个我都遗憾那不是你。（看见Chris眉头紧皱，立即改口）忘记最后那句，我没有说那句话。请别走，只要你留下，我愿意做任何事。

Chris：可即使我留下，你还是会继续像过去那样，忽然消失一整个月，连个解释都没有。这样的日子你真的想要一直过下去吗？

Solo：如果我能选择，我更愿意每天陪着你从大宅走到小屋来回走上一千遍。

Chris：一千遍听起来像一段很长的时间。

Solo（爆出一声短促的笑，声音嘶哑）：可我没法选择，至少在这一件事上。在我更年轻一些的时候，我犯了一个错，作为交换，我成为了情报署的特别招募人员。

Chris：你是——

Solo：一个密探，政府特务，间谍，之类。我所有的冒险都是为了这个，和享乐无关。

Chris：我明白了。

Solo：但我想说的重点是，我必须履行我的承诺，我不能说不干就不干。实际上，我刚刚收到一封电报，下周我就又得出发了。但撇开这些，我唯一想要的是回来还能看见你在这里。至少这一次你会留下吗？

Chris：十五年前我没办法做自己的决定，我的人生并不由自己做主，离开或留下，我都必须要听从我父亲的安排。

Solo：我知道，我也从没怪过你。你当时也和我一样不过是个孩子，两个笨得都不知道约会应该要躲到房间里去的傻孩子，连接吻也不知道应该张开嘴巴。真讽刺，这就是我们所有的一切，一个纯洁的吻。

Chris：还有那些信。你在信里对我承诺了那么多想要和我一起做的事。

Solo（声音颤抖）：那些承诺也依然作数，只要你还想要。

Chris：是的，我还想要。（他朝着Solo移动了一步，Solo情难自己地拥抱住他，将脸埋入他的肩膀）这是否代表我还是要给你一份辞呈，因为一个会计对自己的雇主做你想要我对你做的事，似乎不太合乎礼仪。

Solo（含笑看他）：我想的是另一件事，在被别人再次逮住我们亲吻之前，我们真的应该先找个房间了。

（Chris低头亲吻他。）

全剧终


End file.
